


LIAR!!

by Gallavich_Bitch



Series: Little Hotch and Daddy Reid [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid Friendship, Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Bottom Aaron, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Dom Spencer Reid, Hotch gets a spanking, Hotch is mad at Prostitudes, Insecure Aaron Hotchner, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Prostitudes flirt with Reid, Punishment, Spanking, Spencer Reid gives Aaron Hotchner a hug, Spencer Reid is a ladies man, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Bitch/pseuds/Gallavich_Bitch
Summary: The Unsub just had to be killing female strippers. That means that more women would flirt with Reid. Which also means that Hotch is jealous and says some mean things to the ladies. After a whole day of dealing with a rude Aaron, Daddy Spencer punishes the boy.______________________I want to say i have nothing against girls who do this. If they want to make money through dancing like that than they can. Their bodies their choice. As long as they are comfortable, safe, and responsible then they can do whatever the fuck they want. Hotch is just being a dick in his so.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Little Hotch and Daddy Reid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178609
Kudos: 14





	LIAR!!

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this. It can to me at 3:00am and then I fell asleep so now Im writing this during science class. Everyone needs a Reid spanking Hotch fic!!

They where in Los Angeles, California working on a dead stripper case. A dead woman was found in the back of an alley way with her hands and feet tied, throat slit, and clothes ripped. Definetly rape. It was around 2 in the afternoon and the team had just found out that the girl was an dancer for Lushes Love. Her name was [Willow Jade](http://www.cavemancircus.com/wp-content/uploads/images/2019/may/pretty_girls_3/pretty_girls_14.jpg). Hotch really hates these cases. To him it feels like one of these girls are dying. They were all leaving the crime scene to go to the strip club to talk to some of the girls. That's when Hotch's mood started to go down hill. Everytime they talked to a stripper, prostitute, actress, model, etc his Daddy was always flirted with and he hated it.

He dragged his feet as Spencer tried to pullhim into the car. "Babyboy you have to get in the car and walk" Sencer said as Hotch began to try and fall to the ground. "Noooo" Hotch whined. Luckly the local police were gone and no one was around them. "Yessss" Reid said in the same whiny tone. Hotch made grabby hands for the others on the team. "Uncle Dewek help me!!" Aaron yelled at the smiling black man. "No can do buddy, just go get in the car" Morgan said trying to supress a laugh. "Gampa Wossi you gots ta help. Daddy's kidnapping Aawon" Rossi shook his head with raised eyebrows. The girls where smiling at the boy. Garcia had come with them today saying he was bored being at the office all the time and wanted to be out on the feild. The team is suprised she hasnt puked yet.

"Aunt Penny help Ducky" Hotch made his cute puppy dog eyes that always got Garcia to do stuff for him and using her nickname for him against her. She wasn't looking at him, knowing she was gonna give in soon. "No buddy, car now!" Spencer said using his strict voice. Aaron groaned finally going into the car and sitting in his car seat waiting to be buckled. "That boy is gonna be the death of all of us" JJ laughed out. The rest of the team nodded.

Spencer buckled the boy in and gave him [Pete](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H16addc0e1ef247cebcdeed732d70c27br/Dropshipping-Lifelike-Plush-German-Shepherd-Realistic-Stuffed-Animal-Dog-Soft-Puppy-Toy-for-Kids.jpg_Q90.jpg_.webp) and his paci. Morgan was driving, Reid in shotgun, Hotch in between Rossi and JJ, and Garcia next to Emily in the back seat. Soon the arrived and it was time to be big and put on the intimidating Hotch face. JJ unbuckled the man from his car seat and took his paci and stuffy. Hotch got out the car and walked straight into the club. The team followed their boss knowing he was out of Little Aaron mode and now in Big Boss Hotch mode. They walked in the strip cluba dn were stopped by body gaurds. "Sorry but we are closed if you want to come in, come back later. Fucking hell" One of then men spat out. Hotch held up his badge and the men stared in shock. "My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my team from the BAU. One of the girls who worked here was found dead in a alley way. So if you would move so we can move on with our case that would be much appreciated" Hotch said in an equally rude voice already dreading the case. The men nodded and let the team inside catching the attention of the half naked girls.

The [manager](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTVnMn-n90dTeLb2_wqJ1B4E5s5RrcLgVv4mA&usqp=CAU) of the place ran up to them and said the same things the bouncer said. Hotch did the same 'we are FBI' thing he did outside and they got to questioning. Hotch and Reid questioned the girls together. Morgan and Garcia talked to the manager, Rossi the bouncers, JJ and Emily also talked to some of the girls. And when Hotch says the girls were all over Spancer they were all over Spencer. And the Genius was oblivious to it.

"Soo you're FBI" a brunette named [Stacy aka Candy](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTpBuq4fKbzPMpOvlLcqhJsoHHfo64cxzVa5Q&usqp=CAU) in a flirty voice. "Umm yes I am but please answer the question. Did you know Willow Jade?" Reid said not noticing the flirting girls. There were three of them. Stacy (Candy), [Hannah (Lilac)](https://data.whicdn.com/images/335839086/original.jpg), and [Camilla (Bubblegum)](https://data.whicdn.com/images/303336938/original.jpg). And oh my god they where getting on Hotchs nerves. "Ya Willow was a good friend when she wasn't stealing some of our dances. But she was good. But for real you are fucking sexy. I would love to give you a lap dance one time. Maybe naked as well" Camilla said. Hotch was fuming and was about to say something when Hannah spoke up. "She's right, I mean I bet you got like a 9 inch down there. I'd love for you to take me home" Camilla and Hannah were touching and feeling Reid up. The rest of the team looked over with wide eyes. 

Hotch finally said something. "Ladies how about you get the hell off Dr. Reid here and stop trying to fuck him in the open. You guys are acting like a bunch of bitches in heat. You've answered one goddamn question and I'm already annoyed with your asses. So if you could kindly fu-" He did get to finish because Reid dragged him away and JJ started to talk to the now upset girls. 

Reid pushed Hotch into a chair and looked very angry. "I understand that you are angry that they said that stuff to me." Hotch rolled his eye "Of fucking course I am, those whores wouldn't st-" Aaron stopped when he saw the heated look on his Daddies face. He slipped into his headspace quickly not liking the look "I don't give a crap that you are mad right now. You insulted a bunch of girls, put them down and cursed. What is one of Daddies biggest rules Aaron?" Reid was squatting in front of his boy now. "Daddy said that is was bad to say curse words and I can't say those no no words big or small" Hotch looked down noticing broke a few rules. Don't curse, don't insult people, and walk away if something is bothering you.

"Good I thought you didn't remember. When we get back to our room after this I am going to put you over my knee and sank your bottom. What you did today was unacceptable, jealous or not. You will also sit here on time out for the rest of the questioning. Understand me?" Yep Reid was pissed. "Yes Daddy, I understand" Hotch had tears in his eyes and felt bad he dissapointed his Daddy today

"Good boy, I love you bubba. Stay here" Spencer kissed Hotch on the forehead and then walked over to the same group of girls. "Hey ladies, I'm really sorry about Agent Hotchners behavior. He's having a really bad day and that is no excuse for what he said. He's taking a break and going to sit down for a while." Spencer said sincerally telling the girls that. Hannah and Camilla nodded "Thats fine. He's hot so he has an excuse" and walked to the backstage part of the club. "Hey I saw you and him. He's your boyfriend and he was jealous. I can also tell that he is a little." Stacy said understanding why Hotch got mad. "H-how did you know?" Spencer was shocked and confused that she knew this. 

"It's a small world doctor Reid. I can spot a little when I see one. My older sister is a little and I babysit her sometimes. I can pick up on the cues. Also I say the top of his pull-up sticking out a little. What he said to us does deserve punishment but let him explain calmly before anything" Reid nodded at this. He knew this stuff already. Hotch deserved to be punished but he should also give his side of the story. "Thank you Stacy. I'm happy you at least understand that he was bad and stuff. He doesn't like cases like this at all. When we go question strippers or something, he's afraid that if they flirt enough with me I will leave him. You won't tell right?" Spencer smiled at the woman. "No problem Dr. Reid. I'm sorry for flirting with you. I do it with men everyday so I sometimes do it without knowing. But I would never tell his secret. When my parents found out about my sister she was disowned and called some mean names. I know that if I ever told his life would go down hill. But have a good day and I promise I won't tell" She smiled and walked towards Hotch. 

The team walked over to Reid and gave him a questioning look. "Why is she going to talk to Hotch if he's in trouble?" Emily asked. "Her sister is a little like Hotch is and I really don't know I think she just wanted to talk to him." Reid shrugged at the team but let Stacy go over either way.

"Hey buddy" Stacy said to the quietly crying boy in the corner. Hotch's head shot up and looked a little scared. "Hey no need to be scared of me. My sister is a little just like you. I promise your Daddy didn't tell me I figured it out myself. I wanted to say sorry for flirting with your Daddy today. I was being mean and didn't know he was your Daddy." She smiled as the boy dried his tears. "It otay Tacy. I sowwy for saying bad words to you and calling you names. I was a stinky pants. But i wikes you now and now yous gon be my fwiend." Hotch nodded a serious nod. "Ok I will be your friend." She ruffled his hair earning a giggle. "Play date?" The man asked. He was asking if she wanted to have a play date.

Stacy nodded her head getting a hug in return. "I'll go ask your daddy ok" Hotch nodded excitedly and watched the woman walk away. "What is he so excited about" Rossi asked the girl. "He said I was his friend now and he wants t have a play date." She turned to Spencer who laughed that his boy made friends so easily in little space. "If thats ok with you Stacy, I wouldn't want to be a bother to you. I mean we are questioning you about a friends murder." Reid rammbled making the others on the team laugh at him. "Look, I am perfectly fine with that. He is a nice kid and I wouldn't want to break his heart" Spencer nodded and exchanged numbers with her. 

Reid called over Aaron from timeout, who came sprinting towards them and giving his Daddy a big hug to say sorry. "Hey buddy, Stacy and I are gonna talk about you having a playdate with her one day is that fine?" Hotch jumped up and down happy as can be. " 'Tacy my new fwiend and gon haves play date together" The toddler said excitedly. Stacy laughed and pat his head. 

Once all that was cleared up and everyone was in the car it was quiet. Rossi was now driving, Reid was texting Stacy about playdate plans, Garcia was listening to One Direction, JJ was reading a book, Emily was looking out the window, Morgan was listening to music, and Hotch was sucking on his paci. He knows what's gonna happen when they get back to their hotel rooms and he wasn't ready for it. After a little while the car stopped and parked in the lot. Everybody pilled out the car all except for Hotch who couldn't unbuckle himself and didn't want to leave the safety of his car seat. His bum was in for it and he knew it. Spencer walked to Hotches door and unbuckled the kid. 

Hotch stayed silent as they used to back door only them and employees could use. Reid carried Hotch on his hip t there room and sat him on the bed. "Come on Kitten lets hurry this up so we can cuddle." Spencer sat on the bed as Hotch stood up a pulled his pants down. He hated being spanked. "And your pull-up" Reid said. "But Daddy. It's gonna hurts" Aaron complained. "It's a punishment, its gonna sting ok? I'm only giving you 20 because you were just jealous. So come on" Aaron pulled down his pull-up and layed acrossed his Daddy's knee

 **SMACK!** The first one came down unexpectedly making Aaron squirm a little until stopping. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** "What did you do wrong Aaron?" Oh god Aaron hated this part. "I c-cursed ats the women" **SMACK! "** And and insulted them today" **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "** That wasn't very nice was it boy" **SMACK!** "No Daddy" Hotch said in tears as his butt was on fire. 

**"SMACK!** DON'T **SMACK!** EVER **SMACK!** DO THAT **SMACK!** AGAIN" Reid said in between spanks. Hotch whimpered and went limp just taking the last 5 smacks. **SMACK! SMACK!** Spencer aimed at his sit spots going back and fourth. **SMACK!** 17\. **SMACK!** 18\. **SMACK!** 19\. **SMACK!** 20\. Reid lifted the crying boy into his arm being careful of his tanned bum. "Shhh sweetheart, you did so good hunny. I'm so proud of you bub" Reid whispered in his babies ear, rubbing his back. "I-I sowwy" Hotch cried out. "None of that now. Once the punishment is over all is forgotton. You're not in trouble anymore baby. How about I put some cream on your bum and we can watch a disney movie" Spancer suggessted. Hotch nodded his head reducing his cries to sniffles. 

"Mermaid" "Sure buddy we can watch The Little Mermaid, lay down" Spencer layed the boy down but being careful of the glowing red bottom. Spencer opened their to-go bags and grabbing some soothing cream, a paci, Pete, a thick diaper, and hotch's Little Mermaid blanket. He rubbed some of the cream on his babies bum covering every spot. He put the blanket on Aaron who immeditly cuddled into it and put a paci in the boys mouth. Lastly he put Pete in the boys arms. He looked so adorable. 

The genius turned onto Netflix and started to movie. They snuggled together knowing tomorrow was gonna be a busy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my stories always end up with them in a bed. I mean the 2nd-4th are them in a bed snuggling and falling asleep. Also sorry this one is so long


End file.
